


D'un seul regard

by malurette



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Fluttershy détenait sans s'en apercevoir un pouvoir formidable.





	D'un seul regard

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **D'un seul regard  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnage : ** Fluttershy  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Faust & Hasbro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : **"Cockatrice" pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _Bats!/The Staremaster_  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

Fluttershy est douée avec les animaux, tous types d'animaux, magiques ou pas. C'est ce que sa marque de beauté représente. Oh, elle pourrait être elle-même l'animal le plus étrange qui soit : une Pégase acrophobe, timide envers les autres poneys, et ne se sentant vraiment à l'aise que sur la terre ferme et entourée de toutes sortes d'autres animaux non sapients !  
Mais la sapience ne suffit pas à rendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose intéressant ou important. Toutes sortes d'animaux ont leur importance propre. Et la sapience n'est pas une garantie de bonne communication non plus : même s'ils ne parlent pas, elle leur parle, elle les comprend d'après leur propre langage et ils la comprennent en retour.   
Elle sait quels mots, quel ton, quels gestes, marchent le mieux, ou doivent être évités, selon les espèces et même les individus. Elle a appris lesquels ont besoin d'être regardés droit dans les yeux, ou sur le front, ou surtout pas du tout. 

Par exemple, une cockatrice vous change en pierre d'un seul regard, tout comme un basilic, mais Fluttershy elle-même est passée maîtresse dans l'art de soutenir le regard de toutes sortes d'animaux mal lunés qui ont bien besoin de se calmer. Elle n'aime pas le terme de _les_ calmer et encore moins l'idée de les soumettre. C'est affreux ! S'ils se soumettent, c'est à la raison, pas à elle. Qui préfère d'ailleurs penser qu'elle les apprivoise et devient leur amie. Même avec les espèces les moins amicales qui soient. Si l'on prend chaque animal comme un individu, il est toujours possible d'apprendre à communiquer avec.   
Et suggérer qu'elle transforme de force des bêtes sauvages en bébêtes domestiques ? Oh non, ça n'est pas ça non plus !  
Et pourtant, quand elle apprivoise ces animaux et les garde auprès d'elle, elle ne voit pas la transformation en tant que telle. Ils sont ses amis, pas ses possessions.   
Bien sur c'est pour leur propre bien d'abord qu'elle les accueille et elle affirme qu'ils restent libres de vivre leur propre vie, de partir et revenir la saluer n'importe quand s'ils le veulent. Elle n'y pense jamais à deux fois. Ça lui vient tout naturellement, mais elle détient là le regard le plus magique qui soit, un pouvoir incroyablement puissant. 

C'est seulement le jour où ses amies poneys la félicitent d'avoir battu cette cockatrice, d'avoir inversé son regard pétrifiant, qu'elle commence à réfléchir vraiment à ce dont elle est capable de faire.   
Bien plus tard, quand ces mêmes amies la convainquent d'hypnotiser les chauve-souris ravageant les vergers, elle se dit qu'elles étaient bien plus fortes qu'elle, puisqu'elles arrivaient à la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, quelque chose qu'elle estimait être un mésusage de son étrange pouvoir. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait forcer aucun animal à aller contre sa nature. Les aider, canaliser leurs instincts, les relocaliser... s'il le fallait, oui. Les repousser purement et simplement ? jamais. Même pour faire plaisir à ses amies, ça serait juste mal. 

Elle comprend maintenant combien sa magie est puissante. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à utiliser à la légère. Et c'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de pouvoir à la base. que ferait-elle à d'autres poneys, si au lieu de se laisser marcher dessus elle décidait de les persuader de faire ce qu'elle voulait ?  
Heureusement, elle est un très gentil poney, et même après essayer de devenir plus affirmée, elle ne ferait jamais, jamais ça. Pas exprès, en tout cas...   



End file.
